Life of The Rich and Unwanted
by VioletBlackheart
Summary: Violet is rich but hates the prestigious life. Lexi is unwanted her parents to busy to care for her. But when they both end up at McKinley High their lives become difficult. The Glee Club accepts them but they're some people who want them for themselves.
1. Violet Into

Okay my first story! No flames please. Here is one of my main characters intro. She is based on me and the other one is based on my friend.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or the characters just Violet and Lexi.

* * *

><p>Hey There! My name is Violet, Violet Eliza Blackheart. Well as you know I'm rich, multi billionaire to be exact. I was born in the wide open spaces of Meadow Lake, Saskatchewan, Yeah I was born in Canada. But right now me and my family we live in Limo, Ohio. My Family consists of my twin brother Victor, Yes Victor. When we were born my parent were only expecting one, but they got two. So they named me my name, and my brother Victor Eric Blackheart. Yeah my parents are real creative. And I have a little 5 year old sister Janelle, Janelle Claire Blackheart. She's a real sweetie! I love her to bits! Also my Father, Daniel Blackheart and my step-mother Jennifer.<p>

My father loves us to no end and my step-mother is super nice to us. I wish I could say the same about my 21 year old step-sister.

Anyway you're probably wondering if Victor and I are identical twins. Well the answer is no.

Victor looks like our father, with dark chestnut brown hair in a messy like style that suites him very well, hazel eyes and a strong build. He's at least 5'10 while me I'm an amazing 5'3 with a small curvy body, with a unique brown hair that no one has, that goes light in the summer and dark in the winter with bangs that go to my eyebrows and my eyes have a grey ring with a green explosion in it, I look a lot like my mom but a lot like my dad as well. And my little Janelle she looks like my mom and me I guess, She has long light brown almost blonde hair and Beautiful blue eyes, she's goes up to my knees, that's how tall she is, she's also a little chubby which to my family (except my step-sister) think it's really cute!

Me and my brother have been home schooled our entire life. We're 16 and we are in grade 12. We always get straight A's and we both know at least 4 languages. Well Victor knows 4, I know 6. We both know English, French, Spanish and German. I also know Russian and Japanese. But every spare time we get we always go to the garden and play music, just like our mom did, Victor would play the guitar while I sang. I have a beautiful voice just like my mom had.

But I don't want all this. I just want to go to school, make new friends who like me for me and not my money and just to have a normal life.

I just wish.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! Lexi's Intro will be up in no time!<p>

Thanks for viewing,

VioletBlackheart.


	2. Lexi Intro

Hey guys! Here's Lexi's Intro!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or the characters except Violet and Lexi

* * *

><p><em>Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep<em>

UGGG!

7 o'clock already! Man! I really should have listened to mom and went to bed early. Well it's October 6th, the first day at McKinley High. We just moved here 3 days ago. Not that I'm complaining, I mean. I just didn't like my old school; I had no friends, no life. It sucked! I mean I was really good at singing, but nothing else. I'm not super smart, just average. I can't really draw or paint and well gym scares me, but I'm good at cheerleading. I would have made the team but the Queen Bee of my old school pushed me off the pyramid.

Anyway I'm here because my dad and mom got new jobs here. So I had to transfer schools. This means waking up at the crack of dawn to get ready. So I decided to wear a white, short sleeved blouse with tiny grey spots, a black belt and dark grey skirt with a thin pink line and thick black one underneath, (the skirt goes to my mid thighs)

And black flats. My look well I decided to have a bit of mascara. What? I'm really pretty so I don't need much. I have blonde hair that goes to my shoulder, with icy blue eyes with glasses that show them perfectly. I'm short for a 17 year old; I'm 5'4, with some curves, not a lot.

I took a deep breath. Then I stepped into my white Honda and drove off.

I hope life at this new school will be better.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! Lexi's intro. Chapter 1 will be up in no time!<p>

Thanks for viewing,

VioletBlackheart


	3. Chapter 1

Okay Chapter 1! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or the characters except Violet and Lexi.

* * *

><p>I arrived, at the high school of course. I parked near the entrance. When I stepped inside I felt everybody's eyes on me. So I quickly went to the office. A nice lady was there and asked sweetly to me<p>

"What can I do for you honey?" I couldn't help but smile,

"Um, Well I'm the new transfer student, Lexis-Rio Lani Stone."

"Oh! I was waiting for you! Just wait right here I'll be back with your schedule"

"Ok, Thanks!" I said happily

I sighed. This school is better already! That lady just brightened my day! Uselly it takes more than that, because my attutde isn't the best. I guess it's beacause of my old school. I was in deep though about it and didn't realise because she came back and said something that broke my thoughs.

"Okay here you go! Oh! And Sam here will help you around! Have a nice day!"

"Thanks" That was all I could really muster. The guy standing in front of me was just to die for. He had really nice sandy blonde hair and really nice brown eyes. He looked about 5'11 and Really strong. I didn't relised I was stareing untill he said.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Huh?, Oh yeah!" I said the best I could without sounding dorkie.

"Ok. Well My name is Sam, Sam Evans" he said cutely

" My name is Lexis-Rio Lani Stone but my friends call me Lexi" _Yeah what friends?_ I smiled, he smiled back.

"Here lets get started on the tour around school"

I could tell I was going to like this school already!

* * *

><p>Violet POV<p>

"Daddy Please" I cried. I've been trying to convince him to letting me go to a normal high school.

"No and that's final" Dad said sternly " I don't see why you want to go to one in the first place"

" Because I want a taste of a normal life! I'm tired of all this! No child should be without a life! I want to go to school! I want friends! I want to have a crush! I want to sing!" I cried again. It's so hard convincing my father.

" I HAVE HAD ENOUGH, Violet!" He yelled. I cringed. I've never seen him angry before, (maybe with Victor but I've never seen it) let alone at me. It also didn't help Janelle was in the room. She started to cry.

" Come on Janelle" I said quitley. I picked her up and started to leave.

"You know she's right" a deep voice said.

I truned around to my surpise to see Victor.

* * *

><p>Victor's POV<p>

"Daddy please!" I heard this coming from the parlor.

I knew it was Violet, she was whinning again. Man I really shouldn't of joked when I said yes to going to a normal school. The one thing about Violet is that she is determaned. She won't quit untill she get's it, and right now what she wants is a normal like life.

Come on Violet! Why won't it go though your head! We're Multi Bollionares, we are never going to have a normal life!

So I decied to listen to their conversation. _Hell It could be interesting. _So I walk in, I don't think Father, Violet or Janelle saw me othewise the conversation would end right then.

"No and that's final" Dad said sternly " I don't see why you want to go to one in the first place"

Hell I agree with him, why would she want to go anyway. But that's what I though before she said this

" Because I want a taste of a normal life! I'm tired of all this! No child should be without a life! I want to go to school! I want friends! I want to have a crush! I want to sing!"

I knew Dad had enough when she said that because he did something I never thought he would do to Violet, especially when Janelle was in the room.

" I HAVE HAD ENOUGH, Violet!" He yelled. YELLED of Christ sakes. That's when I nearly lost! Violet should never be treated like that, not even I would do it if she pissed me off. She's my sister, my twin sister. I will always be protective of her, no matter what! Even it doesn't seemed I care or she doesn't want it, I always will.

Then she did something I never though she would do. She stoped. She didn't try to reason with him or anything. That's not the Violet I knew! That's when I lost it.

Janelle was crying, don't blame her though. She is only 5. So Violet being the motherly figure picked her up and said.

" Come on Janelle" she said it quitley and started to head for the kitchen. Probely to get Janelle some Jello to calm her down. So that's when I had offically lost it and said very calmly.

"You know she's right"

She turned around, surpised to see me. I don't blame her

Dad was also surpised too. It's not everyday you see me do this. She owes me BIG Time.

"So Victor you want to go too?" Dad said surpried cause he knew I didn't really want to go.

"Yes. I agree with Violet, We deserve a piece of a normal life. Even if it just means going to high school"

Violet and Janelle had identical happy smiles on their faces after I said this.

"Alright, Fine. I will let you. Because we all know I hate to see you upset my little purple princess" Dad said.

You know when he's sure when he says it like that and uses your nickname. In this case it was to Violet. Her nickname to dad was purple princess. Janelle was Sunshine and I was Jokester.

Violet was super happy. You could just tell. She was beamming. With Janelle in her arms still she ran to dad and huged him.

"Thank you Daddy!" she said happily. I couldn't help but smile. She had that effect on people.

"I want to go to one too!" Janelle said

"Of course you can, Sunshine" he said pinching her cheeks lightly. There no saying "no" to Janelle. No matter what you just can't.

"Ok Janelle! You want to go get some Jello?" Violet said in that super perky voice she had for Janelle.

"Mmmm-hmm" Janelle said happily.

" Oh and Victor! I need to speak to you as well" she said professionally. She almost always talks like that around Dad.

"Umm. Sure?" That was all I could say I don't know whats in store for me. With Violet you never know.

* * *

><p>Violet's POV<p>

I entered the kitchen with Janelle. Victor following. I don't know what happened back there but that was not the Victor that I knew. The Victor I knew had an awful attude, he was rude, self centered, mean, and a jerk, he's a perfect asshole. That Victor would not of done that for me. So I wanted to know why he did. But no yelling or swearing, Janelle was with us. So I would have to stay calm.

So I set Janelle down on her chair and got her some grape jello and a spoon. I started to feed her,(it was hard for her to eat jello, so I did it for her) and calmly asked

"Why did you do that" He was obviously confused so I had to tell him what he did, God it's a wonder why he's so smart!

"Why'd you agree with me, of going to a normal school? I know you love the rich life and don't want to go to a crummy old school, you'd like to stay here instead." He finally clicked in, while I fed Janelle another spoon full.

"Because you're right." That really surpised me! He always thought he was right! And now he's saying that I'm right! That's like getting hit in the head with a frying pan! But I didn't show it. As I was still feeding Janelle (so I was facing her) I asked

"How? How am I right?"

"Like you said, I want to also make some friends and more importantly I want to play guitar and not hide it. You know how Dad is about it."

I knew how Dad was. After Mom died he didn't want us to do anything that Mom did musically. So I couldn't sing in front of him and Victor can't play guitar in he's presence.

"So you really want to go?"

"Yeah I do" I faced him and smiled. He smiled back

"Thank you" I said and I ment it

"You're Welcome" He ment that too.

Just then Janelle gave me a hug and said "I Love you big sister".

I was really glad I had a family that this, they love me, and they're always there for me. Even if they don't want to be.

* * *

><p>Lexi's POV<p>

So Sam showed me the school. Were every classroom was, but I wasn't paying attention. I was just looking at Sam. God he's so hot! So when we were done it was about 10 o'clock. My first class was spanish and I didn't know were it was! Geez I really should have been paying attention! I wonder if Sam has spanish? Or at least have something near it. So I asked him.

" Hey Sam?"

"Yes?" Oh god I melted, he's just so cute!

"Um, do you have spanish? Like right now?" Oh God! Did I really say it like that!

He laughed " Yeah I do! Do you?"

"Yeah" Thank God he had that! " Great We can go together"

"I'd like that" he smiled down at me " I'm really glad I meet you Lexi. I can tell we're going to be good friends" he paused then said " Hey do you sing?"

" Huh? Oh yeah all the time! Why?" I'd hate to sound corny but I was curious. " Oh well there's this Glee club, if you like to sing you should join! I mean I joined and I love it"

" Yeah sure I'd like that!" I said. I really ment it too. "Great the next meeting is today at 2:15. Oh! Here we are"

He was right. The Spanish classroom. He opened the door and we entered. A man that look like he was in his thrites with Brown hair and eyes looked at us, as did the rest of the class and he said.

"Well Hello Sam. I see you brought someone with you?"

I knew he said that last part to me so I said "Uh yes, I'm Lexis-Rio Lani Stone. I'm the new transfer student"

"Ah yes Welcome Lexis, or do you prefer Lexi?" That was really polite of him to ask that! So I said " Ah, yes I do, thank you!" God I really love this school!

"Well that's nice to know. Now why don't you sit here next to Sam and Finn? I already knew Sam but Finn looked just as good but in a different way. He had the same build but chocolate brown hair and eyes. In all he looked really good.

" Ah sure" I made sure not to sound to excited or sad. But I couldn't believe I was sitting next to two great looking guys! God this school is the best!

Well 2:15 came really fast! And now I going with Sam and Finn to Glee Club. Finn and are a already good friends but I don't see him the way I do with Sam. So he's more of a brother type friend. We arrived at a music room and inside were a fair amount of people.

7 girls, 7 boy's. That included me, Finn and Sam and the Spanish Teacher was there. They looked at me. Finn said

" Hey Guys! This is Lexi! You know from Spanish"

Then I realised they were all from Spanish! They all greeted me warmly. It started with Guys.(except Finn and Sam)

"Hey I'm Artie" He said holding out his hand. He was in a wheelchair, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes behind glasses. I shook his hand and said with a smile "Lexi"

The next one was a guy that was Asian with brown hair and eyes. " Hi I'm Mike" I still had my smile and said " Hi I'm Lexi"

The third guy had a mohawk and green eyes "Hey I'm Puck" I could help but ask with the smile still on my face

" Your name is Puck?" Then he half smiled and said " My real name is Noah, but I prefer Puck" he held out his hand "Lexi" and shook it.

Then a tan guy with brown hair and eyes came to me and said " My name is Blaine"

"I'm Lexi" I said with a smile

"It's nice to meet you" God He was polite!

The last guy was gay, Not that I have a problem with that. He had brown hair and blue eyes he said " Hello I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

" Lexi, Lexi Stone" I said shaking his hand " Oh my God is that Chateline" He asked. I got to admit that was impressive. Not many people know that!

"Oh my gosh! Yes" I said cheerfully.

"Well I could tell a mile away! You have a great taste in style" I like him a lot! It's not many people can tell fashion.

"Thanks you have a great one too! Maybe we can get togther and shop sometime!" I asked

" I would love that!" God I like him!

The next were the girls. The first one was another Asian with black hair with blue streaks. "Hi Lexi! I'm Tina" I smiled and Said "Hi Tina"

The next one or two I should say was a girl with tan skin and dark brown hair said "I'm Santana! It's nice to meet you!" and the other one had a long face, blonde hair and hazle eyes said " And I'm Brittany"

"It's nice to meet both of you" I said

The a black skined girl with black hair and great sence of fashion came to me and said " Hi I'm Mercedes"

"Nice to meet you Mercedes! I love your shirt" I said

"Thanks I like yours too!" she said back just as happy as I did

Then a blonde with brown eyes said "I'm Quinn!" she then smiled a beautiful smile. "I'm Lexi! It's Great to meet you!" I smiled back "I'ts nice to meet you too" Quinn said.

Then a girl with brown eye and hair came with Finn. She said "Hi I'm Rachel. And as you know you already meet my boyfriend Finn"

"Hi I'm Lexi!" I said with a cute smile

"Well Lexi lets see what you got" Rachel said. That cleared the smile on my face. But I got up there and sang 'Jolene' Beautifully. I know because everyone stood up and clapped, even Rachel!

Then came up and said " Welcome to Glee Club! You have an amazing voice! Looks like we found another Rachel" Everyone laughed. Afterwards Sam came up and huges me all of a suddened

" Congrats and Welcome to Glee Club!"

"Thanks" That was all I could muster. I just couldn't believe that he huged me!

I already got 14 best friends and a cute guy hugged me!

I Really do like this school!

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I'm so happy for the way it turned out! I hope you'll like it.<p>

Thanks for viewing,

VioletBlackheart.


	4. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2, sorry for the wait!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or the charaters except Violet and Lexi, there mine.

* * *

><p>Violet's POV<p>

"Come on Victor!" I yelled up the staires. It was Monday the 13th of October, and the first day at McKinley High! I can't wait! Well I do actually, Victor woke up late and now I had to wait for him! Janelle starts kindergarten tomorrow. She couldn't wait either!

"COME ON VICTOR, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled even louder. God he takes forever!

"I'm here, I'm here, calm down" He said it so causal, like it was no big deal. Man I want to punch this kid!

"Geez, Violet. Why are you wearing that?" I looked at his face he looked disgusted, and then I looked down at my outfit.

I was wearing a plum purple dress with silver poka-dots that goes to my mid-thighs. The dress had a v-neck and t-shirt sleeves. I was also wearing my mothers purple pendant that she gave me and solid black wedges. My hair was down in it's natural way, straight light brown hair that goes down to my shoulder blades with bangs. I'm wearing a bit of make-up, not a lot though. Just some shinny lip gloss, mascara and a bit of eye-liner over the eye lid were all the mascara is. It makes my eye's stand out.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"It's too over the top" He said still disgusted. I look at him confused.

I mean Victor was just wearing a navy blue American Eagle shirt and dark blue jeans and sneakers, his hair was the same natural messy look. And that was it! And He's complaining of what I'm wearing!

"Well Victor, I don't care what you think. I just want to look good on our first day of school" I said in my snooty voice that I only use when I'm made at him.

"Well suite yourself. Hey do you know where the school even is?"

Oh My God! He's so stupid I just want to strangle him! But I took a deep breath and said

"Yes. Just get into your car and follow me."

"Hey Vi. Do you even know how to drive?"

Okay that is it! I have had it with him! Of course I know how to drive that's why I have a car!

"OH MY GOD VICTOR! Yes I know how to drive why do you think I have lenience and a car!" I yelled I had enough of him.

"I don't know. Geez it was just a question" My eye twitched

"Let's just go ok?"

"Sure"

We left. I got into my purple beetle and Victor into his blue Mazda. I lead the way because the Jokester doesn't know were it is!

When we parked we left our cars and closed the door at the same time. (It's something that always happens to us, we do things at the exact same time) Then entered the school. Now I'll admit Victor looks like a god and me to I guess (People say I do but I don't think I do) but do they have to stare at us when we walk in?

"We stick out like sore thumbs" I whispered to Victor

"Speak for your self sister, I look normal it's you who sticks out" He whispered back

We quickly went into the office. In there, there sat a lady just typing at her computer. She looked up and said nicely

"How can I help you dearies?" I smiled, she was so sweet! But Victor looked solemn like always, so I took it as a cue to answer.

"Uh, Yes! Our names are Violet and Victor Blackheart" I asked just as sweet as she did.

"Oh yes I've been waiting of you two! When your father called I just couldn't believe that the son and daughter of one of the wealthiest men would come to this school!"

Victor grumbled "If you like us so much why don't you just take our autograph"

"Victor shush" I whispered and elbowed his side. Thank the good lord she didn't hear us.

"Oh listen to me ramble! I'll be right back with your schedules!"

"Thank you!" I said a she left.

"Good god Vi! How can you stand and talk like that?" Victor asked

"idon'tknow? I just can I suppose"

"Well I just hope no one will know we're the children of Daniel Blackheart otherwise we won't hear the end of it!" Then the nice office lady came back.

"Ok here's your schedule Violet!"

"Thank you!"

"And here's yours Victor!"

"Thanks" He grumbled

"Have a nice day and welcome to McKinley High you two!"

Then with a wave good-bye we left. After we got out of the office and to our lockers. We looked over our schedules. I looked at mice I had Spanish, Math, Art and Home Eck. Then I looked at Victor's, he didn't have anything I had! Which means I have to go by myself? And lets face it I'm super shy! It takes me forever to open up and I have to go to classes without Victor! The guy that super confident! So I had to express my opinion

"Victor why didn't you sign up for Spanish? I mean Math, Art and Cooking I can understand but not Spanish!" I kinda yelled that but not so loud the people would stare.

"Well Vi let me think about it, Hmmmmm. Oh wait because we know it! Fluently if I may add!"

"Well then it's an easy A'!"

"Vi you're just mad because it's the first class and you have to go by your self!"

"Well of course! You know how I am! I really don't want to go by myself!"

"Violet you need to grow up! You the person who wanted to go in the first place and now you're because I helped; now you have to face the facts that this is what it's about."

I sighed. He was right. "Alright fine, but can we go at lunch and do a mom"

Do a mom is code for signing and playing guitar. We had to make otherwise Dad would have cached on.

"Sure Vi, Now have a nice day!"

I chuckled "Yeah you too Victor"

Then we waved good-bye and went our separate ways. The stuff I need for Spanish in my hands. I was looking down at them and didn't relies I ran into someone till' my books and me landed on the floor.

"Oh My God! I am so sorry!" It was a girl and so I looked up to see the person.

She was pretty, like really pretty. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and pretty blue icy eyes behind glasses. She was wearing a nice yellow shirt that said 'Yes' on the front and 'No' on the back. She was with a good looking sandy blonde haired and brown eyed boy.

* * *

><p>Lexi's POV<p>

I was walking and talking to Sam and didn't look were I was going and hit something light. It was a girl. She and her stuff were on the ground.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry!" I said kinda freaking out. I mean I hit her hard enough to knock her down! Sam look worried too. The she look up.

Man she look like a goddess! She had really nice brown hair that went 2 inches past her shoulders, she had really interesting eyes. I mean they had a grey ring and the something like a green exposition. She was wearing a really nice purple dress with silver poka-dots and nice black wedges. Her stuff was all over the floor. God I hit her hard!

"Oh No! Really it was my fault!" She said. She had a really pretty voice.

"Here let me help you" I offered, because I did cause this to happen.

"Thanks" she said really quietly, like she was really shy.

After we picked up her stuff I said to her very friendly. "Hey I'm Lexis-Rio Lani Stone my friends call me Lexi" I offered a hand up.

She accepted and when she was up she said "I'm Violet, Violet Blackheart. It's really nice to meet you!" Then she smiled and gorgeous smile that lit up her face, it made me smile! I nudged Sam

"Oh, I'm Sam, Sam Evens" She smiled at him. He got a little pink around the cheeks. I couldn't blame him though she was gorgeous. Then she said something that I didn't quit expect.

"Um I'm new here and I need help finding the Spanish class room" she said quietly but very formal, I knew her from somewhere or heard that name before but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Great that's were we are heading right now!" I said but I don't know what possessed me to say this but I did. "Hey are you the muti-blillionare Violet Blackheart?" Her eyes widened and she blushed a deep red.

"Um, yeah how did you know?" she asked really quite looking down.

"Oh I just heard that name somewhere; I can't believe it's you!"

"Yeah well it is, me and my brother are here for the rest of the year" she said looking up.

"Oh well why did you parents let you come here you could of went to a prestigious boarding school?"

"It's kinda complicated, let's just say it was hard to convince my Dad."

"What about your mom" I shouldn't of asked that but I did.

"I'd rather not talk about it ok?" she said looking a bit sad.

"Sure, Oh look it's the Spanish Class!" I sad cheerfully to brighten the mood.

She smiled nervously, "Hey Violet don't worry it's not that bad, I mean I got here a week ago"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's going to be ok"

She smiled as a sign of thanks. I like her a lot! I just think we are going to be the best of friends!

* * *

><p>Violet's POV<p>

Lexi said it was going to be ok, I really liked her. I smiled back at her to thank her. I really appreciated it. I hope we're going to be good friends.

We entered the room, I felt my cheeks redden, and then Lexi said

"Hey Mr. Schuster " Huh I guess that's the teacher's name.

"Good morning Lexi, I see you brought someone with you!" I blushed even harder.

"Yup" Lexi said as she sat down next to Sam and A brunette male.

"Come here" he said, so I walked over and he put a hand on my back and said "Introduce yourself" I smiled a bit and said

"I'm Violet, Violet Blackheart" must have known me because he said cheerfully.

"Ah we have a celebrity with us!" Everyone eyes widened, they must know too.

"Uh huh, that's right my father Daniel Blackheart sent me and my brother Victor here! We've been home schooled our entire life! But we are very smart, I mean we skipped 2 grades and Victor 4 languages, I know 6"

He must have been impressed, as well as the rest of the class was. He asked

"What languages do you and your brother know Violet?"

"Well Victor and I both know English, French, Spanish and German, while I also know Russian and Japanese"

"Very impressive! I can see why you're here; now let's find you a seat!"

Everyone wanted to sit by me, I guess it's because I know a lot about Spanish. That or I'm really rich and pretty. But my thoughts were broken because said

"Here you can sit next to Noah!"

Noah cleared his throat but I don't think cared, "Yes by Noah"

I set my stuff down and sat down at the desk, and Noah greeted me

"Hey I'm Noah, But I prefer Puck" He looked amazing with a brown haired Mohawk and piercing green eye's, although he was checking me out when he said that.

I smiled and said "My name is Violet obviously, but I prefer Vi" He smiled back and said

"You have a beautiful smile" That caught me off guard, I blushed a deep red. Was it really that pretty?

"Oh Puck let her be!" I turned around to see Lexi sitting behind me, I was grateful I really like her.

"Oh Lexi calm down, it's obvious that she has it. I'm just pointing it out"

I blushed even harder; I mean these people really think that!

"It's true Vi, You do!" Lexi said. I smiled and the boy's that were around noticed that and said

"It is pretty" Sam said and the other one said

"Puck was right, he's lucky to have you sitting next to him" I smiled and said

"Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" I said thanks to everyone but the last part was directed to the boy with chocolate brown hair and eye's.

"It's Finn" he said it so casual, just like Victor, Hm, I wonder if they would get along. I smiled one last time to Lexi, Sam and Finn and turned around and faced the front. Puck was always glancing at me, so during that period I had a deep red blush glued to my face.

The period ended, it was brutally long! When I left Lexi, Sam, Finn and Puck came up to me. Puck started the conversation

"So Vi, what are planning to do at lunch" he asked and then checked me out.

"Um, I really don't know" I said, cause honestly I don't.

"How about you hang out with me" he said in weird voice, I think it was seductive.

"No way Puck she's going to hang out with Sam and me" It was Finn, and then there was a little battle between the two

"No she isn't"

"Yes she is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Were they really fighting over me?

"Guys settle! She's going to hang out with me" It was Lexi, God I owe her big.

"Oh really! Well the two shortest teenagers should hang out" It was Puck, he said it jokingly, then I realized he was right, I mean I'm 5'3 she's only an inch taller then me!

"Well I think it's a good idea" I started, Lexi stuck her tongue out at the boys "But I promised to meet my brother" that smirk wiped of her face, "I'm sorry"

Lexi said

"Don't be, it's not a big deal we'll just hang out later!"

I smiled

"Well I'll see you guys soon!"

And with that I waved good-bye, and went looking for my brother.

I finally found him. He was with some guys; I guess he already made friends. See? I told you! He has all the confidence and I have none. Anyway I went up to him

"Victor I need to talk with you" I said politely. But one of his friends said

"Wow, 30 minutes here and he already has a goddess after him, See Charlie I told you" My eye twitched, I'm guessing they're from the country, cause there accents sure sound like they are.

"You sure did, Jason. God she's super pretty, Victor how do you do it?"

Okay I had enough; I really don't like being ogled by some guy's I don't even know!

"Well he doesn't have a goddess after him" I said as politely as I could "Because I'm his sister. I'm Violet"

"Really!" It was Charlie I think? "Gods Victor, You didn't tell us your sister was so pretty"

"Yeah Victor" It was Jason (again I don't know) "She's super hot!"

Then they got closer and whispered, loud enough that I could hear but they didn't know.

"Dude, you have to set one of us with her" Charlie, I think.

"Yeah, I would love some of that!" Jason, again I think.

Okay I had enough! I tired of being ogled and told that I was hot! I'm a lady, not some whore!

"Okay you have to excuse us, Victor will see you soon" I said with a hint of rude in it.

"Yeah see ya guys" Victor said in his friendly voice.

"Bye Beautiful" They both said. Man! They don't know when to quit.

"Oh hey Vi, Why do you want to talk to me" My eye twitched again

"You mean you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"You said that we go do a mom!" I could see the light bulb go off.

"Oh yeah, and there's a music room that no one's in right now we could go there!" Man he was happy! It's very rare that you see it but it just brightened my day even more!

When we were walking there we passed Charlie and Jason, they gave me a wolf whistle, each. I just ignored them because nothing can bring me down when we were doing what we love! We got there Victor found a guitar and started to strum. Then He started "Sister Golden Hair" and I started to sing.

* * *

><p>Lexi's POV<p>

I was with the Glee club, getting ready for another meeting. When we heard someone start to play "Sister Golden Hair" and then someone started to hum to it, they sounded beautiful even if it was a hum, and with the guitar playing it was amazing. Then she sang,

_Well I tried to make it Sunday, but I got so damn depressed  
>That I set my sights on Monday and I got myself undressed<br>I ain't ready for the altar but I do agree there's times  
>When a woman sure can be a friend of mine<em>

Well, I keep on thinkin' 'bout you, Sister Golden Hair surprise  
>And I just can't live without you; can't you see it in my eyes?<br>I been one poor correspondent, and I been too, too hard to find  
>But it doesn't mean you ain't been on my mind<p>

Will you meet me in the middle, will you meet me in the air?  
>Will you love me just a little, just enough to show you care?<br>Well I tried to fake it, I don't mind sayin', I just can't make it

Well, I keep on thinkin' 'bout you, Sister Golden Hair surprise  
>And I just can't live without you; can't you see it in my eyes?<br>Now I been one poor correspondent, and I been too, too hard to find  
>But it doesn't mean you ain't been on my mind<p>

Will you meet me in the middle, will you meet me in the air?  
>Will you love me just a little, just enough to show you care?<br>Well I tried to fake it, I don't mind sayin', I just can't make it

Gods it was beautiful! She was better then me! And I was better then Rachel! Everyone thought so too, but to our surprise when we entered there was Violet! And I'm guessing her brother.

"Violet, that was beautiful" I breathed, It was amazing

"Violet have you ever considered joining a Glee club?" asked

"Uh, Well I love to sing but I" Then her brother interrupted

"She would love to" he said in a very deep solemn voice.

"I guess but can Victor join too? Seeing how well he can play the guitar"

"I don't think I would want to separate you two! You sound amazing together!" said. He was right they did!

"Well then great!" She said cheerfully. And everyone went to introduce themselves except me and Kurt we stayed behind till' the crowd died down.

Then she came to us and did the unexpected to me, She hugged me, I happily hugged her back.

"Welcome to Glee Club" I said

"Thanks!" she said back. Then Kurt said something about her dress that made them start this conversation that I joined happily. I don't know what it is about her but being around her made me super happy. And now were best friends! God I love this school, and she was thinking the same thing to I bet.

* * *

><p>Violets POV<p>

God I Love this school. Everyone is so nice and Lexi and I are great friend already. And Kurt has a great taste in fashion, and says I have one too! This school year is going to be amazing!

* * *

><p>Well there it is! A nice long one! Now Violet is at McKinley High! Will her and Lexi be friends? Who the hell knows!<p>

Thanks for viewing,

VioletBlackheart.


	5. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! Now it's a Lexi, Violet, Victor begging so I hope you like Victor!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or the characters except Violet, Lexi and Victor they're mine

* * *

><p>Violet's POV<p>

Okay it's officially been a week since I went to McKinley High, It's been great! I've friend with everyone in the Glee Club, but mainly Sam, Finn, Puck and obviously Lexi! And I have some good news and bad.

Me and Lexi are best friends! God it's awesome! We always go to the mall, have sleepovers and sit together at lunch and the best is, she has the same classes as me, and so does Sam! Well except Home Ect, I have that with Puck. He's tries to cook but it doesn't end out so well. That's the good news.

The bad news is Victor is best friends with Charlie and Jason. Yeah the guys that ogled me on my first day! So they're always with Victor and it's annoying to have them contently hit on me! But that's ok, today is Monday and I bet we have a Glee meeting today!

So I decided to wear a yellow plaid/purple tank top with a belt to separate the yellow and purple and matching skirt with yellow flats, my make-up was it's usual with some mascara and eyeliner and lip gloss. And I decided to text Lexi on my new phone! Daddy bought it for me seeing how I got some best friends and he was happy for me! He got me an Iphone 2. So I texted her.

'Hey Lexi! Do you want to come over for breakfast?'

'Sure! That sounds great!'

'Okay see you soon!'

"Kay Bye!'

I had about 10 minutes until she got her time to prepare!

* * *

><p>Lexi's POV<p>

I got a text from Vi! We became best friends! No surprise huh? She's just great! She makes friends with everyone, and I'm pretty sure she's got like 6 guys after and she doesn't even realize it!

Anyway I was wearing one of her outfits, I came over to her house and saw it and just fell in love with it so she said I could have it! Perfect fit too! It's a navy blue jacket with a high wasted skirt that's warm grey with a red stripe and a sliver one beneath it. Then my phone beeped, I knew it was Vi so I read the text

'Hey Lexi! Do you want to come over for breakfast?' God I just love her and her family they're my home away from home and seeing as my parents weren't home I wanted to spend time with a friend and her family that treats me like theirs. So I texted.

'Sure! That sounds great!' Cause it really does!

'Okay see you soon!' I tell she was smiling when she sent it.

"Kay Bye!' and went out the door to my car, I had about a ten minute drive to get there seeing as she lives just outside of town.

Soon I arrived and saw her long drive way lined with oak trees. When I got to the large white front door, I knocked. Someone was coming to answer, I thought it was Violet but alas I was wrong. I got Mr. Blackheart and little baby Janelle in his arms. Then he smiled, almost like Violet.

"Ah! Hello there Lexis, so wonderful to see you again!" I smiled, at least someone says that to me, my parents are always too busy, But Violet and her family always have time for me and it's just awesome.

"Wonderful to see you too, Mr. Blackheart." I said back just as I would with Violet.

"Ah Lexis we've been though this, I told you to call me Daniel" he said. Then I realized he was right. He said that seeing how I always come over and I see him all the time I should cut the formal crap. No joke he actually said that! He's so awesome! Violet is lucky, she has a great dad that cares for her deeply. Then I was wondering where Violet was?

"She's in the kitchen, with Victor" he said like he was reading my mind

"Thank you Daniel" I said politely and left to go to the kitchen, or at least to where I thought it was. Her house is so big I just don't know where anything is! She usually leads the way to were everything is I just talk to her. I should've been making mental notes! Mr. Blackheart, I mean Daniel must of realized this.

"Um Lexis the kitchen is though that door" pointing at a push door "And to your right" He said with a smile

'Uh thanks" I said with a laugh and went to the kitchen. I was in a hallway leading to the kitchen. I knew I was close because I heard the sound of Victor and Violet arguing. Ah those two! Such love between them! So I opened the door, they were cooking and their backs were turned so they didn't see me so they continued bickering.

"That's not how you do it Violet!"

"Well how would you know Victor? You don't know anything about cooking!"

"Well I know more then you, you stupid bitch!"

Well Victor knew how to piss of someone. I mean I knew because Violet's eye twitched and that's a bad sign.

"Well I know more then you, you stupid little bastard! Cause I at least try to do something with my life!"

Oh Geez! I never heard Violet swear! I got to admit she was mad and well Victor may be cute but he's a dick. And to my surprise he didn't yell back! Most siblings would yell louder and probably hit each other but Victor didn't. I guess because he wouldn't do anything to hurt her being the great big brother he is and in return Violet puts up with his bad attitude.

I coughed to show I was there. They turned around with the same surprised face; well they are twins after all.

Then Violet smiled and came to hug me.

"Lexi! You're here!" She was wearing an apron, she was cooking after all.

"Good morning Lexis" It was Victor, he had Violet's smile. He never uses it to anyone but his family. That means me too!

"Good morning you two!" I said just as cheerfully has Violet

"Well I hope you're hungry. I made breakfast" Violet said, and then Victor coughed "Ahgg, With Victor's very little help" She said a little annoyed

Then just on cue her dad and little sister entered. Everyone sat down except Violet she was getting the food. The seating arrangements were, on one side of the table was Victor and Daniel and the other side was Janelle, Violet then me. Violet arrived with all the food on a trolley, she placed it all out, I was amazed! There were pancakes, French toast, bacon scrambled and fried eggs, hash browns and sausages, she made that all for us!

"Well I hope you're hungry" Then she sat down and we began to eat. It was delicious! She's an amazing cook! When I was super full it was time to go to school. We packed up our thing and Violet hugged and kissed her dad and Janelle and we got into our cars and Daniel waved as we left.

It was a beautiful October morning. We entered the school and went to our lockers; mine and Violet's are 4 down from each other. And who is there seconds after we get at our lockers? Sam and Puck!

"Good morning you two" They said at the same time. Me and Violet looked at them smiled at the same time and said

"Good morning!"

The bell rang and Sam, Violet and I left for Art and Puck for gym. This day was great so far! Well with Violet It always is!

* * *

><p>Puck POV<p>

I was waiting at my locker with Sam; my locker is across from Violet's. Man I'm lucky to have a friend like her! She's so kind, caring and generous. Not a rich snob like people think and definitely not like her last name. Lexi is a great friend too, she so friendly. So Sam was talking about how his night went.

I knew he felt the same about Violet, who wouldn't? I just hope she goes for me instead. Then the doors opened and there they were. Lexi looking cute, but Violet look liked she fell from heaven, like she always did. She had a beautiful outfit that showed her body perfectly, her make up was the same that showed her beautiful eyes perfectly as well and her soft glossy lips that I just wanted to kiss and never stop. Sam was probably thinking the same thing. So when they went to there lockers we came to say hello.

"Good morning you two" we said at the same time. They both smiled very pretty smiles and said

"Good morning" at the same time as well. Then the bell rang. Sam left with Lexi and my beautiful Violet; Some times I wish I signed up for math instead of gym, so I can be with her.

I didn't mind Lexi going cause we all knew she has a thing for Sam, (Hell everyone knew except Sam and Violet), and me as well, but Sam likes Violet, and likes Lexi a little, and I like Violet, but I don't know who she likes! Me or Sam or god knows who else!

Sometimes I wish I was the only guy that sees. The way she sees's everyone, with love, caring and compassion. Some times I just wish she would feel the same way I did.

* * *

><p>Violet's POV<p>

We left for Math, but I saw some sadness in Puck's eye's when he left to go to gym, I wish I could understand what he was feeling, So then I could help him in anyway I could.

It was Math time, so we got to our class. We got to our desks but to my surprise Lexi wasn't sitting beside me, it was Sam! I don't know why he did, I know Lexi likes Sam and the feeling is mutual. Or so I thought. We got are assignments and started to work. Then the office called for Lexi so it was just Sam and I. I was doing very well; Math is one of my strong suites. Sam not so much.

"Hey Vi, can you help me with this question?"

"Hm, Yeah! Sure!" I moved my chair over to Sam looked at his book and helped him.

"Wow, Thanks Vi! I never thought of it that way! You're the smartest girl in the world!"

"Well I won't go that far but thanks" I smiled. He smiled back then got all nervous and suddenly got a slight blush on his checks.

"Hey Vi, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" I'm really curious on what it is!

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night and grab a bite to eat?"

I got a blushed a deep red. I didn't expect that! He was asking me! What about Lexi! I thought he liked her! And now he's asking me! Oh God! What do I do! I don't want to hurt him so I said

"Uh, Sure!"

Then he smiled a great smile and said

"Great I'll pick you up at six"

Then as on cue the bell rang, I really have to find Lexi and tell her everything! I just hope she's not mad.

* * *

><p>Lexi POV<p>

We arrived at math. I went to sit at my usual spot, beside Violet and Sam. But when I got there Sam was in my spot, so I let it slide. He probably needs her help, I mean she is really good at Math. About half way though the period the Office calls for me. I wonder why? So I got up and left.

I arrived at the office and saw there and I wondered why?

"Lexis, I need you to ask this question for me" I knew he meant business because he never says my full name.

"Yes of course"

"Are your parents always there for you?" He asked me that, I felt something burn in my heart, and my eyes started to tear up

"No there not" I said fighting back tears. "There always working or on trips"

"Lexis are they abusing you" I couldn't take it anymore I let the tears fall from my eyes and not care who saw.

"Yes they are" It was the truth. My mom would verbally abuse me while my dad would beat me if I did something wrong. But lately there never home, so I'd be at home all alone or at Violet's heart warming house.

came over to me and hugged me; I clung to his chest and continued to cry.

"Don't worry, I have filed a complaint about it and filled some forms, you're living with me now"

I felt my heart become filled with joy; I'm leaving that hell hole and coming to live with someone who cares for me.

"Thank you" I sniffed and dried my eyes. He told me we'll be picking up my stuff after school. The bell rang for lunch and I went looking for Violet.

I found her waiting for me at my locker, she smiled when she saw me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey there you are" she said gently "You've been crying haven't you?"

"Uh yeah I have um" I didn't know how to explain to her but I tried "My parents have been abusing me and has told me he had adopted me"

She understood completely and told me

"That's great! I'm really happy for you, and I wanted to take you out for lunch!" Ah Violet! How I love you so, you know exactly what to say!

"Great! Let's go!"

We went to A&W for lunch and got ourselves a teen burger, fries and a rootbeer, well I got a rootbeer Violet got a Sprite (she doesn't like rootbeer)

"Um Lexi" Oh no! I hope she doesn't talk bout' my home life! "Can I tell you something" Oh that God, it's about something else.

"Sure" I said

"Promise you won't get mad" she asked

"Of course Violet"

"I got a date with Sam" she said frighten. I can't believe she has that! I don't know if I'm happy or mad. I'm happy she got a date! I never knew she had it in her! It doesn't matter if it's with Sam I still got Puck.

"That's great news Violet! I have to prepare your outfit for you!" She smiled in relief. We talked about it for the rest of our lunch period. Gods I still can't believe she has a date!

So the truth comes out! Puck and Sam like Violet! Aww and poor Puck and Lexi, Sam asked Violet out and now they're going on a date! Total heart crusher ain't it?

* * *

><p>Thanks for viewing,<p>

VioletBlackheart.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! So what happens now? Will Puck find out or not?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the characters except Violet and Lexi, they're mine.

* * *

><p>Violet's POV<p>

We came back from lunch and Puck and Sam was waiting for us. Lexi had science with Sam and I had cooking with Puck. We walked up to them and we said.

"Hey guys ready to go?" we both put on our best smiles. It made them smile.

Sam said 'Yep ready when you are Lexi, Oh and Violet" he got real close to my face and said "Can't wait for our date tomorrow night" I blushed, he said really seductively. Lexis smiled and pulled Sam away from me.

"Come on lover boy, let's get going" I mouthed thanks to her and they left. I was left with Puck

"You have a date with tomorrow" He said, but I knew there was a hint of sadness in his voice and in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's nothing big though just getting a bite to eat"

"Oh okay, let's get going" We started to head cooking class. It was awkward walk usually we talk and joke, but he seemed really depressed. I couldn't take it anymore, it's a thing about me if some one is upset it eats me up!

"Hey Puck, are you alright?" I said gently "Because you seem a little off"

"Oh yeah I'm fine just a little tired" he said happily "You know from gym"

He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Then we started to talk and joke around like usual until we got to class. This day is just amazing! Well with my friends it always is!

* * *

><p>Lexi's POV<p>

We caught up with the boy's after lunch. We smiled and said

"Hey guys ready to go?" we put on our best smiles, I mean come on! There really cute! Sam said

"Yep ready when you are Lexi, Oh and Violet" He suddenly got real close to her and said seductively if I may add "Can't wait for our date tomorrow night"

I knew she was getting uncomfortable. So I had to take action!

"Come on lover boy, let's get going"

I knew she was thankful for that because she mouthed 'Thanks' I smiled and we left. But it was a weird walk there. Sam wouldn't shut up about Violet and their date. It was so annoying! I mean I like him too! I just didn't want Violet to date him, but you know she needs the experience. I'll just have to deal with Puck is all.

But I don't want to! I want Sam and I can't have him! I really wish I could make him see that I'm the one for him! Not Violet! I know Puck has a thing for Violet, and I'm pretty sure she has one for him too!

Ugh! I'll just have to ask out Puck and let things unfold and see how that works. If it doesn't I'll have to tell Violet and sort things out. I mean if I do she'll relies that she loves Puck! And I'll have Sam! But then again I'm thinking ahead of myself, but if Vi's happy I should be too, I mean she did work hard to get this and experience this kind of stuff. So I'll just have to suck it up and be happy for those two.

* * *

><p>Well there we are! The true feeling of Lexi and Puck are right there! Now I feel sorry for them, the loves of their lives are together!<p>

Thanks for viewing

VioletBlackheart.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! The date! So will it work out? Will they kiss? Find out now!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the characters except Violet and Lexi they're mine.

* * *

><p>Violet's POV<p>

Well the day came really fast! I have a date with Sam today! The day wasn't anything really just spent the day with Lexi, and only Lexi. So she was at my house and was finding stuff for me to wear.

"I can't believe your closet is this BIG!" she said from my closet "I mean it's bigger then my old room!" She came out with a dress that's meant for Dad's cocktail parties, not for grabbing a bite to eat!

"Um maybe you should try getting a casual outfit" I said questionably and nervous "I mean I am only getting a bite to eat and walking around, NOT going to a fancy party or something"

She huffed and turned around "Fine let me find you something else" She went back in and then screamed. It startled me and went running in

"What's wrong" I asked panicky. I was really worried!

"I found it! The perfect outfit!" My face fell

"Is that why you screamed! Geez! You gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, it's just so cute!" She said excitedly "Oh My God! Let me do your make up as well!"

I sighed "Alright" I couldn't say no, I mean she was more excited then I was about this date. She dragged me to my bathroom and did my make up and left so I could change. I came out and she squealed. It was so sharp I think my eardrum shattered. Then I heard something that I was nervous about all day.

_Knock, Knock_

* * *

><p>Lexi's POV<p>

I did Vi's make up. I have to admit she look gorgeous! She had a white shirt with a light brown cardigan with skinny jeans, brown flats and a brown scarf with matching hat. Her make up was brown eye liner and eye shadow and mascara. Her hair was straight with curls at the ends.

When she came out of the bathroom, I couldn't help it I squealed. I think I hurt her ears because she winced in pain and held her ears. Then we both heard something that she was waiting for all day.

_Knock, Knock_

I smiled and ran to the door. I opened it with a big smile on my face to see Sam and Puck? I wasn't surprised to see Sam, but I was surprised to see Puck. What's he doing here! But I had to say in the most cheerful voice.

"Hey guy's great to see you!" They smiled and Sam said

"Hey Lexi, what are you doing here?" I put on a smug grin and said

"I should ask the same thing with Puck" Then I put a huge smile "I was here to help Violet get ready"

"Oh, well that was nice of you to do" Sam said a little nervous "And Puck is here because he wanted to hang out here until we came back"

I could help but ask 'Why?" Puck smiled and then said

"Cause Violet said you'll be here and I wanted to hang out with someone tonight and figured why not my best friend Lexi"

I smiled "Well that's mighty nice of you Puck" Then Sam interrupted our conversation

"Hey where's Violet?" and as on cue Violet came down the stairs while asking me a question.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

Well I arrived at Violet's big beautiful house with Puck and we were greeted by Lexi. Then I waited for Violet while they talked and had to ask where she was.

"Hey where's Violet?" Then I heard her asking Lexi a question.

"Hey Lexi you know you still have to pick your room that you're staying in tonight and ask the cook what you want for dinner"

I stood there in shock. She looked beautiful, like a goddess! Her hair was straight but curled at the ends and was in a brown hat. She had a matching scarf and was wearing a white shirt with a brown cardigan with skinny jeans and brown flats. I couldn't believe I was going on a date with a beauty like her!

I saw Puck and he had sadness in his eyes. I knew he liked Violet, and here she is going on a date with me. I guessed she realized we where there cause she turned to us and blushed.

"Hi Sam" She said, god she has a great voice "Uh why is Puck here?"

"Oh he wanted to hang out with me while you lovebirds go on your date" Lexi said smugly. It made Violet blush a deeper red and pulled her shoulders closer to her head. Then she turned her body towards Puck and looked at his face, it made him blush a bit.

"That's really sweet of you to do that Puck" she said gently. Then she faced me and put a beautiful smile on "Ready to go?"

I blushed and said "Yeah sure" we started to leave her drive way and we heard Lexi yell

"Have fun you two" then she squealed, I saw Violet wince "God! You two look so cute!"

I saw Violet sigh. "I still don't know why I'm friends with her" she shook her head while saying that. I chuckled. This date is going to be great, With Violet it always is.

* * *

><p>Violet's POV<p>

We were downtown walking around near a park. It was so beautiful and quite, I guess Sam can read my mind! I really didn't want a big first date thing just something simple. We reached a small hut like stand and Sam ordered 2 fries with gravy and cheese.

"Uhh Sam? What is this?" I asked quietly, I didn't want to seem like a snob or anything.

He chuckled "It's called poutine, It's really good you should try it" I took his word for it and ate a forkful. It was delicious! I couldn't believe it!

"Oh My God! This is amazing!"

"See I told you!" He said while smiling "Is it better then that rich crap you have?"

Rich crap? Oh I guess he means the stuff at Dad's cocktail parties. But I never really have that stuff, most of it is okay but some of it is just plain gross!

"Uh well you see we don't actually eat that stuff, only at my father's cocktail parties" I started "Even then I don't really like that stuff" I chuckled a bit

"Really? Well what stuff don't you like Violet?"

"Umm, let me think" I had to think there was a bunch of stuff I didn't like but had to eat, I really didn't want my father to be disgraced by not having certain foods at his parties so I'd just grin and bear it

"I guess I have to go with caviar" I shuddered that stuff really was gross!

"Okay I know 2 things that sound like that, Is it that weird squid?"

I giggled "No that's calamari, and it's pretty good" I then put a disgusted smile on my face "No caviar is fish eggs" Then I shuddered in disgust

Sam also did the same "Eww! God that gross!" I smiled and giggled

"Yeah it kinds is!"

We walked around and ate our poutine. It was dark and we were walking in the park laughing and joking around. This date was just plain great! Then we arrived at me house at my steps. Sam turned to me

"Violet this date has been amazing" He said dreamily. I smiled

"It has, hasn't it" I looked down and blushed and looked back up "Thanks for the great date Sam"

"You're welcome" Then he gently held my face between the palms of his hands, closed his eyes and bent down and kissed me.

KISSED ME! Yay! I've been waiting for my first kiss for awhile now! So I closed my eyes and returned it gladly. About 10 seconds later we parted and Sam said while rubbing my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my angel" I blushed a deep red

"Yeah see you tomorrow" He smiled and left

I sighed a leaned on the door; I couldn't believe I kissed Sam. But that moment was short lived because the door opened and I landed on my back inside. With Lexi staring down at me

God! Why am I friends with her! She just ruined that moment

"Why?" was all I could say.

"Because you just kissed Sam! For like a minute!" She squealed. I winced

"For the love of GOD! Stop doing that!"

"Sorry, just tell me everything!" She picked me up, I looked around

"Hey where is Puck?"

"That's not important right now, tell me what happened!"

I sighed; I guess I have to now.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later<p>

Lexi squealed, man she loves doing that today!

"I can't believe it! He kissed you! Gah! That's so romantic!"

"I guess it is Eh?" Then I got back to what I said about tem minutes ago "Lexi" She faced me with that question look she had "Where is Puck?"

"He's right" She began but got caught short

"I'm here" I turned to see Puck. He smiled and said "How's the date Vi?"

"Well" was all I could get out before Lexi said

"It sounded so romantic and Sam kissed her!" She then squealed

Me and Puck had the same painful look on our faces after she squealed. Then Puck looked all sad.

"Huh he did" He looked down at the ground all sad, but Lexi oblivious as ever said

"Yeah he did! And Vi kissed back!" She squealed but I ignored it I was too busy looking at Puck with concern in my eyes, Lexi continued

"And it was like for a minute"

"Ten seconds" I corrected her "Hey you alright" I directed that at Puck

He looked a little put off when I said it but he smiled a weak smile and said

"Yeah I'm fine" Then he left and I got stuck with Lexi and her stupid squealing all night!

* * *

><p>Puck POV<p>

Sam and Violet arrived; I was in the parlor while Lexi was in the living room.

I was trying to get back from the kitchen but I had a hard time because Violet's house was so big

Anyway they arrived and I heard Sam say

"Violet this date has been amazing" He said dreamily. I saw Violet smile

"It has, hasn't it" She looked down and blushed then looked back up and said "Thanks for the great date Sam"

"You're welcome" Then he closed his eyes and bent down and kissed her.

KISSED HER! Why? I mean I wanted to do that for a long time but now I can't because she kissed back. It was about 10 seconds long and then they parted and Sam said

"I'll see you tomorrow, my angel"

His angel! NO! She's my supposed to be my angel! But no Violet just blushed and said

"Yeah see you tomorrow" I wanted to open the door and kiss her but I heard Lexi running to the door where Violet was leaning on. I ran to the next room and hid out of sight. Lexi may not know I was there but Violet might.

Then I saw Lexi open the door and Violet landed on her back. I stifled a laugh that was so funny! But Vi wasn't so happy about that. But I heard her say

"Why?"

"Because you just kissed Sam! For like a minute!" She squealed. Violet winced I don't blame her, her squeals hurt like hell and I had to be listing to them all night!

"For the love of GOD! Stop doing that!"

Wow! Didn't know Vi had it in her to yell at someone!

"Sorry, just tell me everything!" She picked her up, Violet looked around and opened her mouth and said

"Hey where is Puck?"

"That's not important right now, tell me what happened!"

Geez thanks Lexi, such a great friend you are. I heard Violet sigh and they went back to the living room and Violet explained her date while I listened in the parlor. Thankfully their backs were turned so they couldn't see me.

After like ten minutes I heard Lexi squeal, I knew Violet winced cause I did too. Then she said,

"I can't believe it! He kissed you! Gah! That's so romantic!"

"I guess it is Eh?" It was Violet then she asked "Lexi, Where is Puck?"

"He's right" She began but I cut her short

"I'm here" She turned to see me. I smiled and said "How's the date Vi"

"Well" was all she could get out before Lexi said

"It sounded so romantic and Sam kissed her!" She then squealed

Me and Violet had the same painful look on our faces after she squealed. I guess I looked a bit sad after that because Violet looked at me with concern.

"Huh he did" I said, I tried not to make it sound like I was sad but I guess it failed because Violet looked at me with more concern, but Lexi didn't realize it cause she continued

"Yeah he did! And Vi kissed back!" She squealed but Violet ignored it she was too busy looking at me with concern in her eyes, Lexi continued

"And it was like for a minute"

"Ten seconds" she corrected her "Hey you alright" That was directed at me

I guess I looked a little put off when she said it, she did catch me off guard after all but I smiled the best I could but I think it was a weak smile and I said

"Yeah I'm fine" Then I left, but before driving off I saw Violet at the front door looking a bit sad, but then I saw Lexi saying something to her, her eyes widened and she looked back at me then and Lexi and she smiled and said something and Lexi pulled her in and she shut the door.

I guess Lexi told her that we're dating now, I didn't really want to but she liked Sam and I like Violet but there together now so we thought we should too. But it won't feel like the way it did for Sam, for me. Cause he is dating the love of my life.

* * *

><p>Lexi POV<p>

When Puck was leaving Vi was looking at him when he was leaving, then I remembered that we are dating, It won't be the same way it probably would be with Violet, she's dating my love. But I told her anyway

"Violet I forgot to tell you, I dating Puck!" Her eyes widened, then she looked back at Puck then at me.

"Oh My God! That amazing! Tell me everything!" Then I pulled her and she closed the door.

I told her that we wanted to be with someone and figured why not each other! She was so happy! Happier then I was, I mean I still do want to be with Sam, only just now did I realize that I did. But I can't break my first and only best friends' heart now cam I? I just hope she realizes that she loves Puck instead of Sam, and then can I be happy. But it's not all about me now is it?

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! Puck and Lexi are together and so are Violet and Sam. Now how will the Glee club take it?<p>

Thanks for viewing,

VioletBlackheart.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Halloween is approaching for the Glee club! What will happen between now and then?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the characters except Lexi , Violet and Victor, they're mine.

* * *

><p>Violet's POV<p>

I woke up this morning feeling groggy; I realized Lexi was here and that Halloween was in 3 days. I went to my 3rd room where Lexi thought was the best room other then my own (just so you know I have 4 rooms just like everyone else in my family except my step-sister) So I walked over still in my purple pj's (Purple shirt, plaid purple baggy pants, I also am wearing a purple bath robe)

The 3rd room looks just like my room only blue, my room is purple. They both have giant king sized beds, larger then any bed in stores, my father only wants the best for his little girl. With a huge vanity full of make up and others of the sorts, a closet which is apparently bigger then Lexi's old room (which I thought was fairly large) and a door leading to a white bathroom with 2 sinks a huge jet tub. A shower stall and huge cabinets at the sinks. It has rugs blue for the 3rd room and purple for mine, the other room's colours is black and white.

When I got there Lexi wasn't there, the bed looked like someone slept in it, I looked in the closet but she wasn't there so I thought she was in the bathroom. I was right but she was bending down to get some hair products and had a hard time finding one. I wonder why though? I only had about 23 different hair salon hair sprays, 23 hair gels ect. So why was she having trouble. That's when she spoke.

"Holy shit! Why does she have so much stuff! I mean she has more then I ever had in my entire life!"

I coughed to prove that I was there and she should know she basically said that to my face. She looked up with a horrified face. I on the other hand had a smug smile on my face as I leaned on the bathroom door.

"Good morning" I said. She blushed and had a small sorry smile on her face

She laughed nervously "Good morning, uh how long were you standing there"

"Just enough to hear that last comment"

"I'm sorry but it's true! You have a lot of stuff!"

I notice that she was wearing her pink tinker bell pants and shirt but had a blue bathrobe on as well. Her hair was still messy and her pink streak was no where to be found, mine on the other hand was perfectly down.

"Anyway you should probably get dressed" I said while turning. Lexi stopped me

"Violet I don't have anything to wear! I forgot to pack clothing!"

I smiled "Don't worry; I got my stylist to make a wardrobe just for you! So don't worry about not having clothes here" I walked into my blue closet and switched on the light and all the racks and shelves were filled "These are all for you! Same size and everything!

She was shocked, then she squealed, God I thought she was done with that!

"OMG! Thanks so much Vi!" she hugged me, "Now what to wear"

"Oh I already picked out an outfit for you" I walked over and picked up a navy blue military like jacket with LS on it, a white with light blue striped shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and navy blue heels. I handed it to her and she thought it was too cute, and that I was her best friend. I don't know why she said that, I mean she always will be my best friend.

So I left and went to get changed. I decided to wear something like Lexi so I picked up a grey jacket that had VB on it, a white shirt and a warm grey shirt with black heels.

I did my make up like usual and curled my hair. I mean why not?

I got out and found Lexi on my bed waiting for me, her hair was perfect, it was down and you could see her pink streak, her make up was blue eye liner and eye shadow. She looked at me and squealed.

"Oh Lexi! I thought we said no more squealing!" I rubbed my temples

"I'm sorry Vi, but you look so cute! With your curly hair and that outfit looks so adorable on you!"

I sighed "Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Uh-Huh!"

We left in our cars and went to a coffee shop and got some breakfast sandwiches, Lexi got a coffee but I wanted a hot chocolate.

"Hey Vi, why don't you drink coffee?" I looked up at her

"Hm? Oh! I don't like the taste of coffee, or alcohol" I added

She chuckled and bent down a bit "Well aren't you just the sweetest thing" she said while pinching my cheek.

People started to stare at us; I rubbed my cheek and gave her a look that told not to do that again. I looked at my watch, we had about 20 minutes before school started and we got into our cars and left for school

We arrived and we walked in and went to our lockers and to my surprise Sam was waiting for me at my locker. He saw us and smiled a sweet smile.

"Well good morning there beautiful" I smiled but Lexi just had to say

"Aw how sweet Sam, but I think you should say those things to Violet. I mean she is you're girlfriend"

I smacked my forehead, Sam said "Uh Lexi that was for Violet, not you"

She started to fake cry and said "So I don't look beautiful today"

Then Puck arrived "Of course you do" Lexi turned, smiled and hugged him, they started to go to her locker. Thank Gods for Puck! I turned to Sam and said

"Good morning Sam" I smiled then blushed. He was wearing a white shirt that showed his muscles very well and light wash jeans. All in all he looked really hot.

"Good morning, my angel" He smiled and bent down and kissed me, I happily kissed back. But parted away quickly.

"Hey what's wrong Vi?" Sam said gently while rubbing my left cheek

"People are kinda watching" I said while blushing

"I really don't care, you're my girlfriend and people should know that I'm the luckiest guy ever"

I smiled "Well that's true, I am the luckiest girl for having you and I guess showing it isn't so bad"

Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He happily kissed back and put his hand around my waist. It was great! A moment though short lived. Cause guess who shows up and pulls us a part and gets in-between us?

Victor.

He had his hand on my shoulder, which was caused by push us apart and had a hand on Sam's chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are, kissing and touching Violet like that?" He roared and was pointing at Sam

"Well who!" he yelled even louder. That's it!

"VICTOR!" I yelled even louder then him. "What are you doing?"

By now everyone was watching us, Lexi and Puck close by and well as the rest of the glee club.

"He was touching your waist and kissing you! And you expect me not to do anything?" He said, kinda loud but concerned for my well being because he is Victor, my big brother, the person that protects my from any harm, and it just so happens to be one of those things.

I sighed "Victor, He's aloud to do that, he is my boyfriend after all"

Victor's eyes widened, as so did the glee club (minus Lexi and Puck)

He turned to Sam "Sorry dude, you know how I am with Violet and her well being, I just thought you were violating her personal boundaries"

Sam smiled "It's okay, no harm done"

Victor turned to me and hugged me. Everybody "awed" and he left. I sighed and put my head on Sam's shoulder.

The Glee Club came up to us and congratulated us. But Lexi being Lexi just had to say

"Let's see the cute couple kiss!" Everyone just had to agree to that!

So we kissed and they couldn't stop either laughing or squealing.

Then I something popped in my head.

"Hey Lexi, why don't you kiss Puck" I said smugly "Seeing as you're a couple now too"

Everyone turned to them; it was one of those situations that they had to do it. It was about 5 seconds, just around the time mine and Sam's was. Everyone was talking about either Lexi and Puck or Sam and I.

It wasn't so bad but Lexi did come up to me when I started to walk to Spanish.

"How was you're kiss with Sam?"

"Why?" I'm really serious on that

"Because! Mine with Puck was amazing! It was like kissing an angel!"

I smiled "Well I guess that's what it was like for me"

We went to Spanish. Me with my books at hand Lexi commented on her hair

"My Hair looks so HOT" everyone was looking at her and I slowly started to go to the opposite side of the hall way.

I realized Halloween was in 3 day and had to pick a costume! Now I had something to worry about, just perfect!

* * *

><p>Lexi's POV<p>

I wanted to know how Violet's kiss with Sam was, mine was okay but not one of those "Love of your life kiss" but I wanted to see if her's felt the same, so I had to say mine was great to see if she liked the same way or it she didn't then I knew she didn't like Sam and he was all mine!

"So how was you're kiss with Sam?"

She looked confused "Why?"

"Because! Mine with Puck was amazing! It was like kissing an angel!"

She smiled "Well I guess that's what it was like for me"

Damnit! I was really hoping that wouldn't be her answer!

AGUH!

Anyway we went to Spanish and I realized Halloween is in 3 day.

Hm? I wonder if Violet would let me borrow a costume?

* * *

><p>Well there you go! Chapter 6! Now the Glee club knows! I wonder if their relationships will last?<p>

Thanks for viewing,

VioletBlackheart.


	9. Chapter 7

Second part of chapter 6. Yeah I made it a 2 part thing so it'll make more sense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the characters except Violet and Lexi they're mine.

* * *

><p>2:15<p>

Glee meeting! That's right! And today's topic is Halloween! I know because told me, I do live with him. And he's so nice to me and so caring! Just like a dad is supposed to be! Anyway we both stood there and I had a huge smile on my face. Everyone arrived, Violet on Sam's back; though I don't know why? So started

"Alright everyone today's meeting will be short but will be important but also fun, Lexi if you will"

I turned and stood in front of everyone with a big smile, and it made Violet smile slightly "Today we will be picking songs, not only for Halloween but you'll be doing it in pairs"

Some people groaned but some smiled brightly, said the final part of the project,

"And just to because it will be Halloween when this happens" He looked at me and I just had to finish it for him

"You'll be wearing Halloween costumes" I said smugly

Even more groans but Violet had the biggest smile on her face; she had something in mind, not just for her but for me as well. Then I finished the meeting

"Okay everyone pick your partners and your songs, we'll see you back here in 3 day's to present"

With that everyone started to pick partners and leave, I knew Vi would be with Sam; I had Puck and well things just sorted itself out like that. I began to walk towards Puck but someone snagged my arm and wrenched me to face them.

It was Violet, God she had a strong pull but she had a huge smile on her face.

"What is it Vi?"

"I have the perfect costume for you!" she said very excitedly "And for the boys!" She squealed, she so happy for Halloween and doing this for glee she had something up her sleeve and it's going to be interesting. Sam and Puck came up to us and asked

"What do you mean 'And for the boys'?"

She grinned "I have costumes that will match, and well all; the four of us are going to wear them!"

Puck raised an eyebrow "So what are they going to be something from the store that seem to match?"

She snorted "No! You're coming to my house to get your measurements done and my stylists will make them from my mother's designs"

Sam jumped in "So you just need us to come over so your stylists get our measurements and you'll do the rest and it'll be a surprise to us?"

She smiled "Pretty much! So can you guys come over and we'll get this over and done with?" she asked sweetly, I obviously said yes she's my best friend and I'm there almost all the time!

Puck said ok, he wasn't sure if he wanted to because Violet is one of those people that you don't know what will happen. Sam sealed his answer with a kiss. So we started to leave when Violet said

"Oh crap! We have to stop at the public school and pick up Janelle"

I smiled "That's perfectly alright Vi, don't worry about it!"

She smiled and sighed in relief. We headed out going to the public school, we entered and we went down a hall. The boy's got curious and asked

"What grade is Janelle in anyway?" Puck asked. She turned and walked backwards

"Kindergarten" Then she stopped when we heard someone yell

"VIOLET" She smiled and turned got on her knees and hugged little baby Janelle

"Hey Sunshine!" She picked her up and they faced us

Puck and Sam smiled sweetly, because there was beautiful Violet acting all motherly and an adorable little girl.

"Okay this is Puck" she said while pointing "and this is Sam, can you say hi?"

"Hi" she said quietly and Waved before hiding her face in her shoulder.

Violet chuckled "She's not used to being introduced to very good looking guys"

Violet went to dress Janelle in her yellow rain coat and boots, and we were on our way to her house. We drove into her drive way to see Victor car was in the drive way. When Violet got Janelle out of the car and was walking hand in hand with her she mumbled to us.

"When I see Victor I am going to strangle him"

She opened the door and there was Violet's dad.

She smiled and said "Hi daddy! I got Janelle for you"

He smiled and kissed her forehead and said "What would I do without you sweetie?"

She chuckled and her father said "Violet, who are these two young men?"

She blushed "Uh this is Puck, Lexi's boyfriend and that's Sam"

He cut her off with a huge grin

"You're boyfriend? Well let me introduce myself, I'm Daniel, Daniel Blackheart, Welcome to the family Sam!"

Violet blushed a deep red "Dad!" he chuckled "Oh Violet! I'm going to take Janelle to get a snack have fun why don't you"

He left and we all burst out into a fit of laughs, well except Violet she just blushed even more. "Thanks dad" she mumbled, almost inaudible.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

We went towards the public school but it was way too early to be let out of school now. But we entered and Violet went to the office and said something and the lady there just nodded her head. We headed down the hall. Me and Puck were very curious to know what grade Janelle was in. So Puck asked

"What grade is Janelle in anyway?"

She turned and walked backwards "Kindergarten"

We stopped when we heard her name being yelled. She smiled her beautiful smile, turned around and hugged this little girl

"Hey Sunshine!" It had to be Janelle though they didn't look alike; Janelle had really light brown hair and blue eyes unlike Violet.

Violets picked her up and introduce us to her. She got all shy and hid in her shoulder. She went to dress her, they both looked so sweet and Violet was just so kind to her.

We got to her house and Victor's car was there. When Violet got out with Janelle she mumbled

"When I see Victor I am going to strangle him"

I chuckled, when we entered we saw Violet's dad. He looked a lot like Victor, and Victor has fairly good looks but I don't think that's were Violet gets her looks from.

He introduce himself and embarrassed Violet when he left with Janelle we all burst out into laughs except Violet she was blushing a deep red. She mumbled under breath

"Thanks dad"

When we were done Violet lead the way to her room, where the measurements will be taken. But half way though Lexi took over.

She was still blushing a deep red, with Lexi leading the way with Puck. I looked at her and she looked back.

"You know, you look beautiful with that blush on your checks"

She blushed even darker "Thank you" she went on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. We entered her room, it was huge! But she seemed to like it was no big deal.

Her stylist came out, she looked very pretty, and she had blonde hair and grey eyes. I've seen her somewhere but I just can't put my finger on it. That was when Violet said

"Hi mom"

She said very sweetly "Hello Violet, I see these are you're friends"

Violet nodded "That's Puck" she said while pointing at him "Of course Lexi and This is Sam" Violet had her hand flat and to the side when she introduced me. Her mom got a big smile on her face, but it didn't look like Violet's, neither did her dad's, why?

"Oh this is Sam, goodness Violet you know how to pick them"

"Jennifer!" she said embarrassed. Jennifer? Oh my! That's Jennifer Comrade! The most famous stylist ever!

Violet turned to us "Guy's this is my step mom Jennifer Comrade"

Step mom? What about her real mom? I wonder what happened to her. I saw that Violet looked a little sad when she thought of her mom.

Jennifer put us in her working room, which was really big as well. She put us all on these pedestals. She had this pink tape in her hand

"Now let's get your measurements, shall we?" We all nodded, this is going to be interesting, finding Lexi and Violet's measurements!"

* * *

><p>Meeting of Violet's step mom and her dad. God the know how to make her blush and feel embarrassed. Anyway, she's going to get their measurements I wonder how'll that will go?<p>

Thanks for viewing,

VioletBlackheart.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Another part 2 like thing! Sorry about it though, anyway lets see what will happen shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the characters except Violet and Lexi and some other people.

* * *

><p>Violet's POV<p>

I been though this a hundred times, but I'm not sure about the others. So my step-mom instructed everyone to wear either their tank tops or nothing at all. She says it's easier to read and get the perfect measurements. So Lexi and I striped down our jackets and shirts of so we just had our tank tops while the guys no shirts at all. Lexi was alright but I was blushing like mad and it didn't help that Sam and Puck were making comments about how we looked. In Lexi's case she had her white tank top and skinny jeans. Me? Well I had a grey tank top and a skirt. I felt and probably looked like a slut!

My mom faced Puck first "Alright Puck arms up and pointing out" He did so and my mom did his hips, then waist, then his under bust and bust. She wrote it down and said it out loud.

"Hips 41, waist 40, under bust 38, bust also 38" She looked at him "Seem right to you?"

He nodded. Then she turned to Sam "Alright Sam your turn, Arms out and pointing out"

He looked around until it was done. "Alright Sam dose this sound normal. Hips 40, waist 40, under bust 37 and bust 38?"

I looked at him with my eyebrows up. He blushed and nodded. She turned to Lexi

"Lexi" she began

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Arms up and pointing out" she did the action while saying it. My mother finished with her and asked

"Hips 39, waist 37, under bust 36 and bust 38"

Lexi chuckled "Holy crap! I didn't know I had that great of a body"

I smacked my forehead and shock my head. My mom faced me; I sighed and lifted my arms. She finished and started to leave when Lexi said

"Hey you should tell us Violet's measurements as well, it only seems fair" she had her smug grin on when she looked at me.

"Alright, Hips 34, waist 30, under bust 32 and bust 38"

Everyone turned and looked at me, shocked. I just blushed. When my mom left I put my shirt and jacket back on. I wanted to leave so when I was dressed I went to leave but got blocked by Lexi.

"I can't believe your step mom is Jennifer Comrade and that you're scared about your body"

"Well Lexi, I'm not super confident like you so stuff like that does not sit well with me!"

Sam came up and hugged me by my shoulders. He let go and said

"What are our costumes going to be Violet?" Lexi joined in with Puck

"Yeah what are they going to be?"

I smiled a sly grin "You'll just have to wait a few days!"

They all groaned. Soon it will be Halloween and I'll have to get them ready! And I still have to pick a song with Sam! It's going to be long 3 days.

* * *

><p>There is Chapter 8! I think to Violet it's always a long day with Lexi.<p>

I wonder what their costumes are going to be?

Thanks for viewing,

VioletBlackheart.


End file.
